staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Stycznia 2003
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Prognoza pogody 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Eurowizja 2003 - konkurs polski 8.30 Przygody Misia Colargola (3) - serial animowany 8.55 Jedyneczka - pr. dla dzieci 9.20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.35 Kundle i reszta - serial anim. 10.00 Twarda gra (10/26) - serial obyczajowy 10.45 Kiosk przy Wspólnej - program poradnikowy 10.55 The Lost Seceret (21) - kurs języka angielskiego 11.10 Sfinks - zagadki historii: Tadż Mahal - marzenie Akbara. Magowie, Mogołowie, maharadżowie (2) - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (664) - telenowela (powt.) 13.10 Siódme niebo - serial dla młodzieży (powt.) 14.00 Plus minus - mag. ekonom. 14.30 Włącz się - magazyn 14.50 Eurowizja 2003 - konkurs polski 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Malezja prawdziwa Azja - rep. 15.30 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.25 Moda na sukces (1815) - telenowela 16.45 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata - cykl reportaży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Klan (665) - telenowela 18.10 Stalingrad (1/3): Natarcie - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport; Prognoza pogody 20.15 Okruchy życia: Niezwykłe dziecko - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 21.50 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem 22.10 Oblicza mediów - program publicystyczny 22.35 Kto ma rację? 22.55 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Profit 23.30 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument: Pragnienia miłości - film dokumentalny 0.20 Kino nocnych Marków: Byle zapomnieć - film obyczajowy, ang. 1998 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.88 -Inspekcja; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; Wyścig do bieguna 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; Łakomy traper 08:00 Lada dzień; ost.; serial prod.USA 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Chłop Europie nie przepuści, zastanowim się, a jużci; Agroturystyka; powt. 10:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; powt. 11:20 National Geographic proponuje; Rywale z Yellowstone; serial dok.prod.USA 11:50 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.32; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 12:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; Zatopiona fregata 12:25 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; Władca pustyni 12:35 Kochaj mnie; odc.12; telenowela dok. prod TVP 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.86/110; serial prod. USA (STEREO) 14:00 Marian i Hela - kabaretowa telenowela; cz.1 14:50 Od ucha do ucha; Tadeusz Drozda 15:00 Kawałek naszego życia-moje piekło 15:30 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.33; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.479 -Marzenie restauratorki; telenowela TVP 16:50 Ryzykanci; odc.13/16 /seria II/; reality show prod. USA stereo 17:35 Wywiady Barbary Walters 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.21/XXXVII; teleturniej 19:30 Andre Rieu w Royal Albert Hall 20:00 M jak miłość; serial TVP 20:50 Paragraf 148 - kara śmierci; Moruś 21:20 Polska bez fikcji; Adrenalina; film dok. Krzysztofa Langa/pod nadzorem rodziców/ 21:40 Sylwestrowe Duszy Granie 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:35 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; Żelazny labirynt; Iron Maze; 1991 film fab.prod.USA-jap./tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Hiroaki Yoshida; wyk: Jeff Fahey,Bridget Fonda 00:15 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; odc.18 /seria II/; serial prod.USA dla dorosłychstereo 00:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Atomówki, Laboratorium Dextera - seriale anim. 7.30 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.55 Duża przerwa (7) - serial 8.25 Stan wyjątkowy (23) - serial 9.15 Graczykowie (17).- serial 9.45 Samo życie (152, 153) - serial 10.45 Życiowa szansa 11.40 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja (75) - serial 12.45 Luz Maria (67) - serial 13.40 Zerwane więzi 14.35 Normalny Norman - serial anim. 15.05 Świat według Kiepskich (47) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja (76) - serial 17.20 Idol extra 18.15 Graczykowie (18) - serial 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.05 Śmierć na Dubrowce - reportaż 20.45 Samo życie (154) - serial 21.15 Dzika lokatorka - komedia USA (1992), ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.15 Informacje, biznes informacje i sport 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Graffiti 23.55 Zakładniczka - dramat USA (1988) 1.35 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść (56) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (69) - telenowela 7.50 Wunschpunsch - serial anim. 8.15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial anim. 8.40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.05 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.30 Tele gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku 12.45 Maraton uśmiechu 13.10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial anim. 13.30 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 13.55 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (291) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (75) - telenowela 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść (62) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 13. posterunek 2 (24) - serial 20.40 Tylko miłość 21.55 Kasia i Tomek - serial 22.25 Tajemnice Smallville I (2) - serial 23.20 TVN Fakty 23.30 Kropka nad "i" 23.50 Europejska corrida 0.20 Kryminalne gry - serial dok. 0.50 Superwizjer - magazyn 1.20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 7.30-18.30 co godzinę, 20.30, 22.30 Kurier 6.30 Bajki Hektora 7.00 Wyprawa na Zachód 7.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 7.55 Wiadomości sportowe 8.00 Puls stolicy 8.15 Nasz gość 8.25 Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Legendy dalekich światów 9.40 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Jazzpol Festival 12.15 Telenowyny 12.35 Podwodne łowy 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Teleplotki 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Janka 15.45 Wiadomości 15.55 Wojenne dni Warszawy 16.05 Gminy Mazowsza 16.25 Nasz gość 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Europa w zagrodzie 17.50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18.05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Kurier Regiony kultury 18.45 Studio reportażu 19.00 Siatkarska Liga Mistrzów: Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Noicom Cuneo 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Puls stolicy 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 Cena bezprawia 0.35 Rekiny i płotki 1.25 Siatkarska Liga Mistrzów: Olimpiakos Pireus - Galaxia Parnapol Częstochowa 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 KINOmaniaK - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Teknoman - serial anim. 8.10 Czarny królewicz (31) - serial 8.35 Miłość i pieniądze (4) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (9) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (92) - serial 10.40 M.A.S.H. (16) - serial 11.05 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (16) - serial 11.35 MacGyver (4) - serial 12.30 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.00 KINOmaniaK - mag. 13.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (32) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (10) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (5) - serial 17.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (25) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (93) - serial 19.00 Gunsmoke: Długa wędrówka - western USA (1993) 20.55 Idol extra 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Euroliga koszykówki - Idea Śląska - Kinder 0.15 Skazani na Shawshank - dramat krym. USA (1994) 2.45 Zamieszani w sprawę (2) - komedia obycz. wł. (1997) 4.30 X laski 5.00 Muzyczne listy 5.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.35 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (97) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (81) - telenowela 9.40 Pełna chata (174) - serial 10.05 Alf (15) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Żar tropików (57) - serial 12.10 Przeklęta miłość (54) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.20 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 15.45 Pełna chata (175) - serial 16.15 Belfer z klasą (9) - serial 16.45 Alf (16) - serial 17.15 Gliniarze na motorach (10) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Żar tropików (58) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey show (41) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (41) - serial 20.10 Chłopaki na bok - film obycz. USA (1995) 22.20 Gliniarze (20) - serial 23.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 23.45 Rzeźbiarka - film sens. USA (2000) 1.35 Szczury - film sens. USA (1998) 3.30 Belfer z klasą (9) - serial 3.55 Drew Carey show (41) - serial 4.20 Norman w tarapatach (41) - serial 4.45 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Klan; odc.647; telenowela TVP 08:50 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; Kapela Buki 09:05 Ale cyrk; widowisko estradowe 09:30 Mordziaki; odc.5 -Wyspa Robinsona 10:00 Spotkania z literaturą; W cieniu czarnoleskiej lipy 10:30 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu; cz.2 -Kształcenie zespołu wokalnego 10:55 Forum; powt. 11:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Roman i Romuald 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Echo Bałtyku; odc.10 12:45 Wieści polonijne 13:00 Miłość z listy przebojów; dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1984 r., 94'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, John Porter, Marian Kociniak, MAriusz Dmochowski i inni 14:35 Wołyńska harfa; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Jagna Marczułajtis i Sebastian Kolasiński,Bartłomiej Topa; powt. 15:45 Nasz ksiądz; reportaż Macieja Zakrockiego 16:00 Klan; odc.647; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Eligiusz Niewiadomski; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:45 Ale cyrk; powt. 18:10 Mordziaki; odc.5 -Wyspa Robinsona; serial animowany 18:40 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:15 Dobranocka; Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc.5/13 -Jak Leszczynka umknęła przed złym krzyżakiem 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Klan; odc.647; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 21:15 Miłość z listy przebojów; dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1984 r., 94'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, John Porter, Marian Kociniak, MAriusz Dmochowski i inni 22:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Dworzec; film animowany Marka Serafińskiego 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:26 Pogoda 23:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 00:00 Wołyńska harfa; powt. 00:20 Monitor Wiadomości 00:35 Profit 00:40 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 01:15 Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc.5/13 -Jak Leszczynka umknęła przed złym krzyżakiem; serial anim.prod.czeskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc.647; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:40 Polska karta; powt. 03:10 Miłość z listy przebojów; dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1984 r., 94'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Tomasz Dedek, John Porter, Marian Kociniak, MAriusz Dmochowski i inni 04:40 Pamiętaj o mnie...; powt. 05:05 Ameryka - mój drugi dom; reportaż Filipa Kapsy 05:30 Monitor Wiadomości 05:45 Profit 05:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; W samolocie; film animowany Stefana Szwakopfa 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 7.30 Szeherezada - serial anim. 8.00 Saint Tropez (60) - serial 9.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Videofashion 11.00 Zauroczenie (8) - serial 11.55 Werdykt 12.55 Moje dziecko 13.25 Dzieciaki w opałach (8) - serial 13.50 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 14.40 Videofashion 15.05 Zauroczenie (9) - serial 16.00 Szeherezada - serial anim. 16.30 Tarzan (11) - serial 16.55 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 17.25 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (8) - serial 17.50 Auto-motor i sport 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.25 Julie Lescaut (8) - serial 20.00 Komisarz Moulin (2) - serial 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 City Life (2) - serial 22.40 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Erotyczne fantazje - serial 23.30 Bilet na podróż - reality show 1.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Pechowa rodzinka - komediodramat ang. (2001) 9.25 Taxi 2 - komedia franc. 10.55 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia - komedia USA (1983) 12.35 Gusta i guściki - komediodramat franc. (1999) 14.25 Billy Holiday - Apetyt na życie - film dok. 15.25 Przez 24 godziny (19) - serial 16.10 Tato - film obycz. pol. (1995) 18.05 Mała Vilma - film obycz. węg.-pol.-niem. (2000) 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Pęta małżeńskie - thriller USA (2001) 22.30 Z pamiętnika paralityka (10) - serial 22.55 Wykiwani - film obycz. USA (2000) 1.10 Wdowa z wyspy świętego Piotra - dramat kostium. franc. (2000) 3.00 Godzina za godziną - film obycz. pol. (1974) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Na planie - magazyn 7.00 Czekolada - film obycz. ang. 9.00 Sophie - film obycz. USA 10.35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn 11.05 Odlotowy prezent gwiazdkowy - film famil. USA 12.25 Gwiezdne wrota (3) - serial 13.15 Gwiezdne wrota (4) - serial 14.05 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku (1) - film dok. 14.55 Dzikie konie - film famil. USA 16.25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 16.55 Ostatni liść - film obycz. USA 17.25 Marcin Daniec - Tłok show 18.30 Na planie - magazyn 19.00 Czekolada - film obycz. ang. 21.00 Mateuszek - komedia hiszp. 22.30 Niefortunna zamiana - film akcji USA 24.00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (6) - serial 1.00 Śmiertelny kompromis - thriller wł. 2.25 Narkotyki i gwałt - film dok. 3.20 Chuck i Buck - komedia USA 4.55 Odlotowy prezent gwiazdkowy - film famil. USA ARD "Das Erste" 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Grossstadtrevier 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.25 Um Himmels Willen 11.25 Heimatmelodien: Musikantenscheune 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Fliege - Die Talkshow 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tierarztin Dr Mertens 21.45 Expedition ins Tierreich 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.00 Gabi Bauer 23.30 Mord auf Kephallonia 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 Sportschau live: Tennis ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service taglich 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Freunde fürs Leben 10.50 Reich und Schön 11.30 Praxis taglich 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Discovery - Die Welt entdecken 15.00 Heute 15.10 Streit um Drei 16.00 Heute in Europa 16.15 Wunderbare Welt 17.00 Heute 17.15 Biatlon 18.00 Biatlon 18.50 Lotto Ziehung am Mittwoch 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Küstenwache 20.15 Zwei Profis 21.00 Reporter 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Abenteuer Forschung 22.45 Die Johannes B. Kerner-Show 23.45 Heute nacht 00.00 Derrick 01.00 Heute 01.05 Ist ja irre - diese strammen Polizisten 02.30 Heute 02.35 Die Johannes B. Kerner-Show 03.35 Heute 03.40 Reporter 04.25 Citydreams 04.40 Streit um Drei NDR 06.00 In den Sümpfen der Scharlachsichler 06.30 Nordbilder 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 Die Reportage 07.30 Sesamstrasse 08.00 Beckmann 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.00 Buten un binnen 11.30 Brisant 12.00 ’Aktion-Rose’ - Enteignungswelle an der Ostsee 13.00 Der Sonne entgegen 13.30 Einfach ach genial! 14.00 Das! am Nachmittag 14.30 Bilderbuch Deutschland 15.15 Madeira 16.00 Das! am Nachmittag 17.55 Regional 18.00 Sesamstrasse 18.30 Unser Sandmannchen 18.35 Regional 18.45 Das! 19.30 Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Das Tier das mit den Zahnen geht 21.00 Aktuell 21.45 Weltbilder 22.115 Grossstadtrevier 23.00 Hitlers Krieg im Osten 23.45 Kabarett & Co 00.30 Zimmer frei! 01.30 Kulturjournal 02.00 Aktuell 02.45 Nordbilder 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 03.15 Hallo Niedersachsen 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 Das! RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 07.00 Unter uns 07.30 Gute Zeiten schlechte Zeiten 08.05 RTL Shop 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Mein Baby 10.00 Dr Stefan Frank 11.00 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 - Das-Mittagsjournaal 13.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 14.00 Das Strafgericht 15.00 Das Familiengericht 16.00 Das Jugendgericht 17.00 Hör’ mal wer da hammert 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend 18.30 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 Aktuell 19.10 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.40 Gute Zeiten schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Doppelter Einsatz - Langer Samstag 22.10 Stern TV 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.30 Caroline in the City 01.30 Hör' mal, wer da hammert! 02.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 02.50 Nachtjournal 03.20 RTL Shop 04.05 Dasjugendgericht 05.10 Exclusiv - Weekend POLSAT 2 06:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 55 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relax - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 Na każdy temat - Talk show , 60 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Raz, dwa, trzy _ śpiewaj ty! - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 15:00 Hitmania - Program muzyczny , Polska 2002 , 55 min. 15:55 Smakosze i rozkosze - Magazyn , 15 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:00 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 17:30 Bumerang - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 17:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 35 min. 19:20 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 Twój lekarz - Magazyn , 15 min. 22:20 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 22:45 Trędowata - Serial , Wojciech Rawecki , Anita Sokołowska,Tomasz Mandes,Ewa Dałkowska,Wojciech Dzieduszycki,Małgorzata Głuchowska,Michał Konarski,Adam Szyszkowski , Polska 1999-2000 , 45 min. 23:30 Pucuś - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Zaorski , Krzysztof Tyniec,Anna Wojton,Anna Majcher,Michał Bukowski,Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Antonina Girycz , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Bractwo Orła Białego - Program dla dzieci , 15 min. 00:45 Smakosze i rozkosze - Magazyn , 15 min. 01:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 01:30 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Samo życie - Serial , Wojciech Nowak , Stanisława Celińska,Krzysztof Banaszyk,Monika Bolly,Paweł Orłowski,Tomasz Błasiak,Ewa Błaszczyk,Tomasz Dedek , Polska 2001 , 30 min. 03:00 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 03:30 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:45 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 04:00 Twój lekarz - Magazyn , 15 min. 04:15 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 04:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 05:00 Kinomaniak - Magazyn , 30 min. 05:15 Bar 1 - Reality show , Polska , 45 min. 05:30 Pucuś - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Zaorski , Krzysztof Tyniec,Anna Wojton,Anna Majcher,Michał Bukowski,Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Antonina Girycz , Polska 2000 , 30 min. ALE KINO! 08:00 Jak być kochaną - Film obyczajowy , Wojciech Jerzy Has , Barbara Krafftówna,Zbigniew Cybulski,Wieńczysław Gliński,Artur Młodnicki,Wiesław Gołas,Zdzisław Maklakiewicz,Tadeusz Kalinowski , Polska 1963 , 100 min. 09:40 Atlantic City - Film obyczajowy , Louis Malle , Burt Lancaster,Susan Sarandon,Kate Reid,Robert Joy,Michel Piccoli,Hollis McLaren , Kanada/Francja/USA 1980 , 110 min. 11:30 Uczta Babette - Film obyczajowy , Gabriel Axel , Stéphane Audran,Birgitte Federspiel,Bodil Kjer,Jarl Kulle,Jean-Philippe Lafont,Bibi Andersson,Ghita Norby , Dania 1987 , 105 min. 13:15 Sergio Leone - Film dokumentalny , 65 min. 14:20 Władca Pierścieni - Film animowany , Ralph Bakshi , USA 1978 , 135 min. 16:35 Zimowy gość - Film obyczajowy , Alan Rickman , Phyllida Law,Emma Thompson,Gary Hollywood,Arlene Cockburn,Sheila Reid,Sandra Voe,Douglas Murphy , Wielka Brytania/USA 1997 , 110 min. 18:25 Kruk - Komedia , Roger Corman , Vincent Price,Peter Lorre,Boris Karloff,Jack Nicholson , USA 1963 , 95 min. 20:00 Amadeusz - Film obyczajowy , Milos Forman , F. Murray Abraham,Tom Hulce,Elizabeth Berridge,Simon Callow,Roy Dotrice,Christine Ebersole,Jeffrey Jones , USA 1984 , 160 min. 22:40 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem - Film obyczajowy , Milos Forman , Jack Nicholson,Brad Dourif,Louise Fletcher,Will Sampson,William Redfield,Marya Small,Delos V. Smith jr. , USA 1975 , 135 min. 00:55 W swoim kręgu - Film obyczajowy , James Foley , Sean Penn,Christopher Walken,Mary Stuart Masterson,Chris Penn,Millie Perkins,Eileen Ryan,Tracey Walter , USA 1986 , 115 min. 02:50 Proces - Film obyczajowy , David Hugh Jones , Kyle MacLachlan,Anthony Hopkins,Jason Robards,Juliet Stevenson,Polly Walker,Alfred Molina,David Thewlis , Wielka Brytania 1993 , 120 min. ONYX 07:00 onyx@morning - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 09:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 12:00 Today@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 14:00 Just Call - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 15:00 best of "@onyx" - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 16:00 Kino Hits News - Magazyn , 60 min. 17:00 Who's That Girl? - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 Startalk - Program publicystyczny , 60 min. 19:00 sunset@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 21:00 Club Inferno - Program rozrywkowy , 60 min. 22:00 chill@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 00:00 Sexy Clips - Program erotyczny , 60 min. 01:00 Electric Blue - Serial , GB 1979/1989 , 60 min. 02:00 Kino Hits News - Magazyn , 60 min. 03:00 onyx@night - Program muzyczny , 240 min. FRANCE 2 06:00 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 30 min. 06:30 Télématin - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 08:30 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 08:35 Des jours et des vies - Serial komediowy , Austin Peck,Deidre Hall,Drake Hogestyn,Frank Parker,Joseph Mascolo,Kristian Alfonso , 25 min. 09:00 Amour, gloire et beauté - Serial komediowy , Bill Glenn, Michael Stich, Phyllis Guarnaccia , John McCook,Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,Jeff Trachta,Katherine Kelly Lang,Darlene Conley , 25 min. 09:25 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 09:30 Carrément déconseillé aux adultes (KD2A) - Film animowany (dzieci) , 85 min. 10:55 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 11:05 Motus - Teleturniej , 35 min. 11:40 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 35 min. 12:15 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 12:20 Pyramide - Teleturniej , 30 min. 12:50 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 12:55 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 13:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:45 Inspecteur Derrick - Horst Tappert,Fritz Wepper , 65 min. 14:50 Le Renard - Zbynek Brynych , Hans-Peter Hallwachs,Rolf Schimpf,Michael Ande,Elisabeth Wiedemann,Claus Biederstaedt,Charly Muhamed Huber , 65 min. 15:55 En qu?te de preuves - Uwe Fellensiek,Wolfgang Bathke,Britta Schmeling,Henry van Lyck , D , 45 min. 16:40 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 16:45 Rayon X - Magazyn , 5 min. 16:50 Des chiffres et des lettres - Teleturniej , 30 min. 17:20 La cible - Teleturniej , 35 min. 17:55 Top of The Pops - Program muzyczny , 30 min. 18:25 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc , 25 min. 18:50 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 18:55 On a tout essayé! - Program rozrywkowy , 45 min. 19:40 Objectif Terre - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:50 Un gars, une fille - Serial komediowy , Fabrice Michelin, Luc David, Tafari Tsige , Jean Dujardin,Alexandra Lamy , 10 min. 20:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 20:35 Paris_Dakar - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:40 Talent de vie - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:50 Tirage du loto - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 La faux - Film obyczajowy , Jean-Dominique De la Rochefoucauld , Jean-Pierre Cassel,Yvon Back,Didier Menin,Katherina Marx,Marc Betton,Françoise Dorner , F 2001 , 100 min. 22:40 Ça se discute - Program informacyjny , 125 min. 00:45 Journal de la nuit - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 01:00 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 01:05 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 01:10 Le bivouac - Program sportowy , 25 min. 01:35 Emissions religieuses - Magazyn , 60 min. 02:35 Eurocops - Diego Abatantuono,Chiara Caselli,Nini Salerno,Ugo Conti,Luciano Foti,Claudio Bisio,Paola Quattrini , 50 min. 03:25 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 03:45 On aura tout lu! - Program informacyjny , 55 min. 04:40 Programmes Urti - Program medyczny , 15 min. 04:55 Outremers - Program informacyjny , F , 25 min. 05:20 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 05:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 05:55 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. CANAL + FRANCE 05:45 Les hippopotames de la rivi?re Mzima - Program edukacyjny , 50 min. 06:35 Agrippine - Serial animowany (dzieci) , François Vibert , France 2000 , 24 min. 06:59 Interm?de - 1 min. 07:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 07:15 Essaye encore - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 105 min. 09:00 Cinéma de quartier - Magazyn , 1 min. 09:01 Matt Helm, agent tr?s spécial - Film SF , Phil Karlson , Dean Martin,Stella Stevens,Daliah Lavi,Victor Buono,Arthur O'Connell , Etats-Unis 1966 , 104 min. 10:45 Donjons - Film SF , Courtney Solomon , Jeremy Irons,Bruce Payne,Justin Whalin,Marlon Wayans,Robert Miano,Tomas Havrlik , Etats-Unis/République Tch?que 2000 , 105 min. 12:30 Le 12:30 - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 13:30 La grande course - Program sportowy , 30 min. 14:00 Eddy time - Program sportowy , 85 min. 15:25 Le léopard de mer, seigneur des glaces - Program edukacyjny , 55 min. 16:20 24 heures chrono - Serial sensacyjny , Stephen Hopkins , Kiefer Sutherland,Leslie Hope,Clarke Cuthbert,Dennis Haysbert,Sarah Clarke , 40 min. 17:00 24 heures chrono - Serial sensacyjny , Stephen Hopkins , Kiefer Sutherland,Leslie Hope,Clarke Cuthbert,Dennis Haysbert,Sarah Clarke , 45 min. 17:45 Football - Program sportowy , 15 min. 18:00 Football - Program sportowy , 115 min. 19:55 Les guignols de l'info - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 20:05 60 jours _ 60 nuits - Program sportowy , 25 min. 20:30 Le journal du sport - Program sportowy , 10 min. 20:40 Le journal du cinéma - Magazyn , F 2000 , 15 min. 20:55 Le zapping - Program rozrywkowy , 4 min. 20:59 5 bonnes raisons de voir le film - Magazyn , 1 min. 21:00 Reines d'un jour - Film SF , Marion Vernoux , Karin Viard,Hél?ne Filli?res,Victor Lanoux,Jane Birkin,Sergi Lopez,Clémentine Célarié , France 2001 , 100 min. 22:40 Jour de foot - Program sportowy , 80 min. 00:00 Shrek - Film animowany (dzieci) , Victoria Jenson, Andrew Adamson , Mike Myers,Eddie Murphy,Cameron Diaz,John Lithgow,Peter Dennis,Clive Pearse , Etats-Unis 2001 , 85 min. 01:25 Les 3D-istes - Magazyn , 30 min. 01:55 Cinéma de quartier - Magazyn , 1 min. 01:56 Je vais craquer - Komedia , François Leterrier , Christian Clavier,Nathalie Baye,Maureen Kerwin,Anémone,Marc Porel,Jean-Paul Zehnacker , F 1980 , 89 min. 03:25 Chasse aux sorci?res - Film obyczajowy , Scott Hartford-Davis , Jacqueline Bisset,Cameron Daddo,Jerome Ehlers,Suzi Dougherty,William Gluth,Alexandra Schepisi,Sullivan Stapleton , AUS 1999 , 90 min. 04:55 Surprises - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. AB 1 06:00 Peter Strohm - Urs Egger , Klaus L^witsch,Barbara Rudnik,Marjon Brandsma,Norbert Schwientek,John Van Dreelen,Michael Maasen , 50 min. 06:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 07:00 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 07:20 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 07:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 07:55 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 08:20 Salut les musclés - Serial komediowy , 30 min. 08:50 Canal Club - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 09:40 Peter Strohm - Klaus Lowitsch,Angelika Bender,Angelika Bartsch,Wolf-Dietrich Sprenger , 50 min. 10:30 Blue submarine number 6 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Japon , 40 min. 11:10 Blue submarine number 6 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Japon , 30 min. 11:40 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:00 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 12:30 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 13:00 The Steve Harvey Show - Serial komediowy , Stan Lathan , Etats-Unis , 20 min. 13:20 Friends - Serial komediowy , Andrew Tsao , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 30 min. 13:50 Catwalk - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis 1992 , 40 min. 14:30 Blue submarine number 6 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Japon , 30 min. 15:00 Blue submarine number 6 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Japon , 30 min. 15:30 One up - Program informacyjny , France 2002 , 30 min. 16:00 Bioman 2 Maskman - Serial SF , Japon , 20 min. 16:20 Celebrity - Magazyn , Etats-Unis , 30 min. 16:50 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , Hél?ne Rolles,Patrick Puydebat,Laly Meignang,Sébastien Courivaud,Manuela Lopez,Olivier Sevestre , France , 20 min. 17:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Gérard Vives,Vincent Latorre , France , 30 min. 17:40 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:40 Beastmaster, le dernier des survivants - Serial sensacyjny , Don A Coscarelli , Canada 1999 , 50 min. 19:30 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 19:35 Friends - Serial komediowy , Shelley Jensen , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 25 min. 20:00 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , France , 40 min. 20:40 Ultra nostalgie - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:45 Le retour de Rick Hunter - Film kryminalny , Bradford May , Fred Dryer,Lisa Elibacher,Barry Bostwick , 85 min. 22:10 Normal Ohio - Serial komediowy , Orson Bean,Joely Fisher,Mo Gaffney,Anita Gillette,John Goodman,Cody Kasch , Etats-Unis , 30 min. 22:40 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 22:45 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc,Lisa Kudrow , 25 min. 23:10 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , France , 40 min. 23:50 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 00:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 00:35 Interm?de - 325 min. SUPER RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Das Monster aus Versehen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1996 , 25 min. 06:55 Bob, der Flaschengeist - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1991 , 25 min. 07:20 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 2002 , 30 min. 07:50 Skipper - Serial animowany (dzieci) , DK 2000 , 15 min. 08:05 Dreamstreet _ Buddy aus der Spielzeugstraße - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1999 , 10 min. 08:15 Jellabies - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA/GB 1999 , 10 min. 08:25 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 10 min. 08:35 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 10 min. 08:45 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 15 min. 09:00 Maggie und das Biest - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1998 , 20 min. 09:20 Riesenärger mit Ralf - Teatr dla dzieci , CDN/GB 1996 , 10 min. 09:30 Käpt'n Nobart und die Piratenbande - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/D/Luxemburg 1997 , 10 min. 09:40 Marvin, das steppende Pferd - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 2000 , 30 min. 10:10 Donkey Kongs Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/China 1996 , 25 min. 10:35 Brüder Flub - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/USA 1998 , 10 min. 10:45 Rescue Heroes - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/VR China 1999 , 15 min. 11:00 Mystic Knights _ Die Legende von Tir Na Nog - Serial sensacyjny , Lochlainn O'Mearain,Lisa Dwan,Vincent Walsh,Justin Pierre,Charlotte Bradley,Stephen Brennan,Barry Cassin , USA 1998/1999 , 30 min. 11:30 Rockos modernes Leben - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993/1996 , 25 min. 11:55 Der rosarote Panter - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993 , 25 min. 12:20 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 12:45 Disneys Aladdin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 13:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1997/1998 , 15 min. 13:25 PB - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 13:50 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 25 min. 14:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 25 min. 14:40 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 15:05 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1996/1997 , 30 min. 15:35 Das Monster aus Versehen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 1996 , 25 min. 16:00 Powerpuff Girls - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 25 min. 16:25 Der rosarote Panter - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993 , 25 min. 16:50 Die Biber-Brüder - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1999 , 20 min. 17:10 Oggy und die Kakerlaken - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/F 1997/1998 , 20 min. 17:30 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 2002 , 30 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 18:25 Disneys Aladdin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:50 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 30 min. 19:20 Angela Anaconda - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 25 min. 19:45 Schwammkopf - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999/2000 , 30 min. 20:15 Titus und der Fluch der Diamanten - Film przygodowy , Karola Zeisberg , Constantin von Jascheroff,Sabine Postel,Peter Prager,Floriane Daniel,Nina Franoszek,Heiko Obermöller,Grit Boettcher , D 1998 , 110 min. 22:05 RTL Samstag Nacht - Program rozrywkowy , D 1993/1997 , 60 min. 23:05 T.V. Kaiser - Program rozrywkowy , 45 min. 23:50 Die Biber-Brüder - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1999 , 25 min. 00:15 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 150 min. 02:45 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 195 min. EUROSPORT NIEMIECKISCH 09:00 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 09:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 210 min. 13:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 90 min. 14:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 135 min. 16:45 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 30 min. 17:15 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 105 min. 19:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 19:15 Internationales Turnier - Program sportowy , 15 min. 19:30 Internationales Turnier - Program sportowy , 120 min. 21:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 60 min. 22:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 23:15 Louis-Vuitton-Cup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 00:15 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 00:45 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 01:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 480 min. ORF 2 06:00 Text-aktuell - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Licht ins Dunkel - Magazyn , 30 min. 07:00 TW1-Frühstückswetter - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 Wetter-Panorama - Program informacyjny , 90 min. 09:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:05 Frisch gekocht ist halb gewonnen - Magazyn , 25 min. 09:30 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Michael Stich , Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,John McCook,Darlene Conley,Hunter Tylo,Katherine Kelly Lang , 20 min. 09:50 Polizeiinspektion 1 - Serial komediowy , Michael Braun , Walter Sedlmayr,Max Griesser,Elmar Wepper,Uschi Glas,Bruni Löbel,Philipp Seiser,Wolfgang Völz , D , 30 min. 10:15 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee - Serial komediowy , Otto W. Retzer , Roy Black,Julia Biedermann,Manfred Lehmann,Andrea Heuer,Beatrix Bilgeri,Sona Ghazarian,Kurt Weinzierl , D 1995 , 45 min. 10:20 Tante Frieda _ Neue Lausbubengeschichten - Komedia , Werner Jacobs , Hansi Kraus,Elisabeth Flickenschildt,Gustav Knuth,Heidelinde Weis,Friedrich von Thun,Carl Wery,Hans Quest , D 1965 , 85 min. 10:20 Tante Frieda _ Neue Lausbubengeschichten - Komedia , Werner Jacobs , Hansi Kraus,Elisabeth Flickenschildt,Gustav Knuth,Heidelinde Weis,Friedrich von Thun,Carl Wery,Hans Quest , D 1965 , 85 min. 11:00 Der Leih-Opa - Serial komediowy , Otto Anton Eder , Alfred Böhm,Hans Holt,Dagmar Koller,Bruno Dallansky,Susanne Eisenkolb,Serge Falck,Kurt Elsasser , A 1985 , 50 min. 11:45 Wetterschau - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 12:00 Report - Program informacyjny , 55 min. 12:55 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 13:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 13:15 Frisch gekocht ist halb gewonnen - Magazyn , 25 min. 13:40 Polizeiinspektion 1 - Serial komediowy , Zbynek Brynych , Walter Sedlmayr,Max Griesser,Elmar Wepper,Dieter Eppler , D , 25 min. 14:05 Chefarzt Trapper John - Serial , Seymour Robbie , Pernell Roberts,Gregory Harrison,Jessica Walter , USA 1979/1986 , 45 min. 14:50 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee - Serial komediowy , Otto W. Retzer , Roy Black,Julia Kent,Andrea Heuer,Julia Kent,Telly Savalas,Heinz Schimanko,Christine Schuberth , D 1991 , 45 min. 15:35 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Michael Stich , Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,John McCook,Darlene Conley,Hunter Tylo,Katherine Kelly Lang , 25 min. 16:00 Die Barbara-Karlich-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 17:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:05 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 17:45 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:50 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 18:25 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 18:30 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 18 min. 18:48 Lotto 6 aus 45 mit Joker - Program informacyjny , 12 min. 19:00 Bundesland heute - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 Zeit im Bild und Kultur - Program informacyjny , 23 min. 19:53 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 7 min. 20:00 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 20:15 Help-TV - Magazyn , 105 min. 22:00 Zeit im Bild 2 - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Weltjournal - Magazyn , 45 min. 23:15 Dokumente - Magazyn , 45 min. 00:00 Zeit im Bild 3 - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:30 Irgendwie L.A. - Serial komediowy , John Fortenberry , Chris Eigeman,Jennifer Grey,Steven Eckholdt,A.J. Langer,Evan Handler , 20 min. 00:50 Am Schauplatz - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 01:20 Die Barbara-Karlich-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 02:20 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 02:25 Help-TV - Magazyn , 100 min. 04:05 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 04:45 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 05:15 Der Leih-Opa - Serial komediowy , Otto Anton Eder , Alfred Böhm,Hans Holt,Claudia Martini,Robert Hoffmann,Lotte Ledl,Herbert Prikopa,Werner Sobotka , A 1985 , 45 min. 05:15 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee - Serial komediowy , Otto W. Retzer , Roy Black,Julia Biedermann,Manfred Lehmann,Andrea Heuer,Beatrix Bilgeri,Sona Ghazarian,Kurt Weinzierl , D 1995 , 45 min. EURONEWS 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. NBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe - Magazyn , 120 min. 08:00 Europe Squawk Box - Magazyn , 120 min. 10:00 IQ - Teleturniej , 120 min. 12:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 15:00 NBC Giga - Magazyn , 300 min. 20:00 Greetz - Music magazine , 120 min. 22:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 00:00 NBC Giga - Magazyn , 300 min. 05:00 US Business Center - Magazyn , 60 min. CNN 06:00 Biz News 09:00 Business Central 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 World Report 15:00 Business International 16:00 Asia Tonight 16:30 World Sport 17:00 Your World Today 19:00 Your World Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Business Today 23:00 Insight 00:00 Lou Dobbs Moneyline 01:00 Newsbiz Today 02:30 Insight 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 World News 04:30 World Report 05:00 World News 05:30 Moneyline BBC WORLD 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Rough Science 10:00 BBC News 10:30 Reporters 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Asia Today 11:45 World Business Report 12:00 BBC News 12:30 HARDtalk 13:00 BBC News 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 BBC News 14:30 Click Online 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Asia Today 16:00 BBC News 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 BBC News 17:30 Fast Track 17:45 Holiday 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Reporters 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 The Car's The Star 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Europe Direct 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Fast Track 02:45 Holiday 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Europe Direct 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk CNBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe 08:00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box 10:00 Market Watch 12:00 Power Lunch Europe 14:00 US CNBC Squawk Box 16:00 US Market Watch 17:00 European Market Wrap 20:00 Business Centre Europe 20:30 US Street Signs 22:00 US Market Wrap 00:00 Business Centre Europe 00:30 NBC Nightly News 01:00 Asia Squawk Box 03:00 US Market Wrap 04:00 Asia Market Watch MINIMAX 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 06:10 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 06:20 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 06:30 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 06:55 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 07:00 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 07:25 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 07:50 Latarniki - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania / USA , 30 min. 08:20 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 08:25 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 08:50 Moje miasto - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 09:05 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. 09:30 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 10 min. 09:40 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 09:50 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 10:00 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 10:25 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 10:30 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 10:55 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 11:20 Latarniki - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania/USA , 30 min. 11:50 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 11:55 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 12:20 Moje miasto - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 12:35 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. 13:00 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 13:10 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 13:20 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 13:30 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 13:55 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 14:00 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 14:25 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 55 min. 15:20 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 15:25 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 15:50 Moje miasto - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 16:05 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. 16:30 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 10 min. 16:40 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 16:50 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 17:00 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 17:25 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 17:30 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 17:55 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 18:20 Latarniki - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania/USA , 30 min. 18:50 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 18:55 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 19:20 Moja kuchnia - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 19:35 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06:25 Miś Yogi 06:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07:00 Mike, Lu i Og 07:15 Johnny Bravo 07:25 Laboratorium Dextera 07:35 Ed, Edd + Eddy 07:45 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 08:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 08:15 Atomówki 08:30 Krowa i Kurczak 08:40 Jam łasica 08:55 Tom i Jerry 09:25 Zwariowane melodie 09:50 Miś Yogi 10:15 Musze opowieści 10:40 Jetsonowie 11:05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 11:30 Tex Avery Show 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera 13:45 Johnny Bravo 14:00 Scooby-Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Strażnicy czasu 15:30 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Toonami FOX KIDS 06:00 Świat Bobbiego 06:20 Przygody Kuby Guzika 06:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 07:10 Inspektor Gadżet 07:30 Pokémon 2 07:50 Odlotowe agentki 08:10 Spiderman 08:35 Hamtaro 09:00 Bad Dog 09:20 Pecola 09:45 Przygody Pytalskich 10:05 Dennis rozrabiaka 10:30 Bob budowniczy 10:40 Hamtaro 11:00 Bob budowniczy 11:10 Pecola 11:35 Bob budowniczy 11:45 Trzy małe duszki 12:00 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 12:20 Kot Ik! 12:45 X-Men 13:05 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 13:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 13:50 Jerry i paczka 14:15 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:35 Pokémon 2 15:00 Odlotowe agentki 15:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 15:50 Kot Ik! 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet 16:20 Oggy i karaluchy 16:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 17:10 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 17:30 Zły pies 17:55 Pinokio 18:15 Księżniczka Sissi 18:40 Świat Bobbiego 19:05 Przygody Kuby Guzika 19:30 Lochy i smoki 19:55 Gęsia skórka 20:20 Kleszcz 20:40 X-Men 21:00 Spiderman 21:50 Oggy i karaluchy